


The Amazing Race: Pinto Edition

by gqmfacacia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia





	The Amazing Race: Pinto Edition

**"Previously on The Amazing Race, 10 celebrity teams set out on a race around the world to compete for 1 million dollars for their selected charities. From the beginning we had shocking moments . . ."**   


_Melissa: You lost our passports?  
Joan: (Bleep) it, I'm They'll know who I am.  
TSA Agent: Sorry, ma'am. I can't let you on the plane._

 _  
**". . . greatest fears . . ."**   
_

_Zach: Chris, I don't think I can do this.  
Chris: I'm here for you, Zach. I have faith in you.  
Zach: Ok, aaaahhhhhh!_

 _  
**". . . insurmountable obstacles . . ."**   
_

_Chelsea: We are not giving up. Say it!  
Chuy: We are not giving up, Ms. Chelsea._

 _  
**". . . and puzzling problems."**   
_

_Charlie: This is (bleep)shit!_

 _  
**Our journey took us from Los Angeles, California to . . . "**   
_

_Melissa: Oahu . . .  
Brody: Papeete . . .  
Emilio: Sydney . . .  
Chelsea: (Bleep) it? Phuket?  
Bryce: Yerevan . . .  
John: Madrid . . .  
Colin: Edinburgh . . ._

 _  
**"Teams were eliminated one by one . . ."**   
_

_"Joan and Melissa. . ."  
"Khloe and Brody . . ."  
"Charlie and Emilo . . ."  
"Chelsea and Chuy . . ."  
"Ron and Bryce . . ."  
"John and Stephen . . ."  
"Tom and Colin, you have been eliminated from the race."_

 _  
**"And now only three teams are left. Eli and Peyton Manning, NFL quarterback brothers from Louisiana. They are no strangers to competition, with both having lead their teams to Super Bowl appearances. The Manning brothers are competing for The PeyBack Foundation, an organization established to promote the future success of disadvantaged youth by assisting programs that provide leadership and growth opportunities for children at risk . . ."**   
_

_Eli: Peyton and I are here to win!  
Peyton: Whatever you throw at us? We'll do it._

 _  
**"Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, the new Kirk and Spock. These two play the legendary command team of the Enterprise in the widely popular Star Trek movies. Can their teamwork on screen translate to success for Hollywood Unites for Haiti? A Charity whose mission is to promote sports and cultural activities for the underprivileged youth of Haiti."**   
_

_Zach: How are we still here?  
Chris: We're the underdog's, but we're going to take that money home.  
Zach: Not home, Chris, to the charity  
Chris: You know what I meant._

 _  
**"Kirk and Candice Cameron, America's darlings. We saw them grow up on the 80's hit shows, Growing Pains and Full House, they have now dedicated their lives to spread their faith in Jesus Christ. They are competing for Camp Firefly, an organization that provides all expenses paid retreats for terminally ill children and their families away from the pressures of hospitals, medical treatments and financial worries."**   
_

_Kirk: We've come this far and I'm confident we'll be the last team standing.  
Candice: Yes._

 _  
**Now, here we are on the final leg of this race across seven countries. It's extremely close with less than 20 minutes separating the first and last teams.**   
_

3:45am - Kirk and Candice receive their clue  
3:53am - Eli and Peyton receive their clue  
4:03am - Chris and Zach receive their clue

Chris and Zach took off after reading the clue to the waiting cab.

"I need a flight ASAP to New York City," Chris spoke into his phone. "Newark or JFK?" he asked Zach.

"JFK, the Transit Museum's in Brooklyn." Zach answered looking up the address on his phone.

"JFK. Ok, Zach, we have a 6:05 that arrives at 1:00 with a connection in Amsterdam or an 8:20 that arrives at 1:10 with a connection in Dublin."

"Dublin," Zach decided. "I've been there, it'll be easier for us to navigate."

"We'll take the 8:20."

6:00am - Kirk and Candice board the flight to Amsterdam.  
6:00am - Eli and Peyton board the flight to Amsterdam.  
8:15am Chris and Zach board the flight to Dublin.

 _JFK Airport - 1:15pm_

Chris and Zach ran for the taxi line outside the terminal. The flight the other two teams took had a delay in their connection and they were also running for the line. Zach knew NYC traffic could be fickle and he wanted to get in front and be there before the other teams.

"Chris is on his way with our packs," he said to the Mannings. Instead of both being weighing down with heavy backpacks, Zach had tossed his to Chris and took off at a dead run for the taxi dispatch. The strategy had paid off with Zach beating the brothers by a few seconds. The Camerons now just a few people back on the line. The line moved quickly with Zach now a few people from the front.

"If your partner's not here by the time you reach the front, we're taking your cab," Eli told Zach.

"He'll be here," Zach answered. _Come on, Chris hurry your ass!_

"I'm here! Chris yelled, just as Zach was reaching the front of the line.

"Thank God!" Zach sighed. The two men threw their packs into the trunk and got in the back of the cab. "Breathe, Chris, you did great. Rest, we have about a half hour ride to Brooklyn."

Chris closed his eyes and took some deep breaths winded from the mad dash through the airport with all the bags. Zach handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks, dude."

 _2:03pm - New York Transit Museum_

"We're here," Zach shook Chris awake, as the rounded the corner of the museum. The two men exited the car, grabbed their packs and walked into the museum. The clue box was easy to spot.

"It's a roadblock," Chris said.

Zach looked up at his board while Chris worked on the other side each unable to see their partner's puzzle. On the left side were three pictures of Chris from various roles and on the right side were three pictures of various actors; Vince Vaugh, Seth Rogen, and Luke Wilson. The point was to connect Chris to the other actors using the available pictures. There were 12 empty slots and 12 pictures available so . . . Zach looked at the pictures. Chris stared in _Just My Luck_ with Lindsay Lohan.

On the other side of the board, Chris was looking at three pictures of Zach and the three actors Chris was supposed to connect him to were Cameron Diaz, Laurence Fishbourne and Daniel Day Lewis. This wasn't going to be easy. In the pile of available pictures were Billy Zane, Charlie Sheen, Bradley Cooper and Sandra Bullock, just to name a few. He grabbed the Tori Spelling picture and placed it next to Zach and then Shannon Doherty then nothing he was stumped. Maybe he needed to work backwards.

Ten minutes later, the Manning brothers and the Cameron siblings were there and Zach had most of his puzzle done. He'd figured that the easiest this to do was to work from right to left instead of left to right. He'd already connected Vince Vaughn and Luke Wilson to Zach but he was having trouble with the Seth Rogen line. He had four pictures left he just needed to put them in the right order.

Chris meanwhile was putting the last pictures up to complete his puzzle, not even paying attention to the other teams working beside them.

He looked to the judge for confirmation and received a nod. From Zach's muttered, "Damn," Chris knew the other man wasn't done yet.

"Just breathe, Zach," Chris encouraged.

"Shut it, Pine . . . done!"

The judge nodded at Zach's board and they received two Metrocards a subway map and their next clue.

 _2:25pm - Chris and Zach leave the New York Transit Museum._

"I think I saw a subway station as we pulled up." Chris said.

"Yes, this map says that's the Court Street Station. The N, R, 2, 3, 4 and 5 stop there."

"Do any of them take us to . . . 'the Top of the Rock.' Is that Rockefeller Center?"

"Yeah, um, a better way might be to walk over that way," Zach pointed, "and catch the F train."

"Sounds like a plan." They took off in the direction Zach had pointed. They had to walk across street mall to get to the train station and luckily no one bothered them. Guess they were too busy looking at the incredible deals on electronics, hair wigs and jewelry. They boys made it to the train station with out incident and boarded an F train after the 7 minute wait on the platform. Luckily no other teams came down the stairs. They could be sure that they didn't take another train or were just longer in finishing the puzzle. They couldn't worry about that they could only keep their eyes on the prize.

They both found seats, a rarity in the subway, and settled back for the 30 minute ride to Manhattan.

"Holy Shit!"

"We've been spotted," Chris murmured to Zach, noticing the giggling girls a few seats down.

"Speak for yourself Princess, I'm incognito."

"I'm sorry to bug you guys, but can I get a picture with you?" the girl asked dragging her friend over.

"Sure, sweetheart," Chris said with a smile. "Come here."

"OMG, Captain Fine called me 'sweetheart.'" she gushed to her friend.

"Captain Fine?" Zach laughed.

"Yeah, dude," Chris defended his moniker. "It's what they call me on the interwebs."

The girl sat between them and her friend snapped a picture.

"Thanks."

"No problem," the guys answered, settling again into the rhythm of the train.

 _3:15 - Chris and Zach exit the train station at 47-50 Rockefeller Center._

"There," Zach points and they take off at a jog, hoping they are still in the lead. They reach the entrance and see that The Top of the Rock is the 70th floor of Rockefeller Center. They arrive at the elevators.

"Damn," Chris exclaims, seeing the sign on the elevator. Out of order. "We'll have to climb.

"Let's go." As the climbed the stairs their voice over's played.

Chris: Doing this race with Zach has really brought us closer. I'd worked with him and been friends and neighbors for years but it took this experience of traipsing around the globe to say that I really know him now.  
Zach: I couldn't have done half the things I did on this race were it not for Chris. His faith in me and his infallible strength have made me see how strong I can be. Knowing him has made me a better person.  
Chris: I've never had a brother, just my sister Kate, and Zach has kinda filled that void for me. He's a beautiful person; smart, funny, caring. I can't see not having him in my life.

When they reached the top exhausted and sweaty, holding on to each other for support. Panting, they searched the observation deck before Chris found the clue box. He called Zach over and they read the clue together.

"'Put on a show.' We're in the theater district." Zach said.

"So it's something theater you think?"

"Yeah," Zach nodded. "Rock, Paper Scissors?"

"Why not?" Zach wins and take the envelope marked 'put on a show' and they walk to the elevators to go down. As the doors close, they see the Manning brothers exit the stairwell.

"God, they're close!" The boys read their clues on the way down and separated at the doors of Rockefeller Center to complete their challenges.

 _4:07pm - The Minskoff Theater_

Zach walked to the address on his clue card; the Minskoff Theater at 1515 Broadway and 44th Street. The marquee outside said this was the theater for the Lion King.

"Ready to put on a show, sir?" an usher asked.

"Yes."

"This way . . ."

Zach was escorted to the stage where some dancers waited.

"You will have to learn a dance routine from the Broadway musical The Lion King," one dancer said. "Then you'll go down to the dressing room and do your costume and make-up before performing the routine with us."

"Ok," Zach said.

"Alright. First step . . ."

A few blocks away, Chris was trying to beat his 'In the Know' challenge which consisted of beating a rabid Zachary Quinto fan ("Hi, I'm Megan") in trivia about said man, literally. She looked to be on her game, too. He wasn't sure if he could beat her. There were five questions and he had to answer three to beat her.

"Question 1: What is Zachary's Birthday?" the judge said.

She buzzed in a hair before Chris.

"June 2, 1977."

Man, she was fast.

"Question 2: What college-?

Chris didn't even wait for the question to leave the man's lips. "Carnegie Melon."

"Ok, we have one point each. Next Question: Zach's character on 24 was called . . ."

They both hesitated this time. He knew it was Adam. Adam, Adam . . .

"Adam Kaufman," Megan answered, after buzzing in.

"Chris you need to answer the next 2 questions first or we clear the board and start again."

"Yeah, I got this." Chris stretched his neck and shook out his hands. "Let's do it."

Zach stared at the dancers and said, "Show that again." They repeated the move and he joined in with them and to his shock found himself completing the steps at the same time as them and all without falling on his face.

"Ok, I think I'm ready for wardrobe." Zach followed one of the dancers down behind the stage and to the dressing area. He chose a pair of shorts that were fitted at the waist and knees but flared a bit in between. He grabbed a length of matching fabric and tied it around his head. He stripped down and put on the shorts before going to the make up table. He looked down at the palate and applied the make up at first with a light hand. He put some kohl to highlight his eyes and some bronzer to give him color. Then he got a bit bold, circling his eyes in white paint and white dots down his forehead and nose. He used purple and yellow to match his clothes to draw patterns down his chest. Once he was was satisfied he made his way back to the stage and stood among the other dancers. As the music began he counted in his head _5-6, 5, 6, 7, 8._

"I'm sorry Chris, but Megan has beaten you." Chris glared as she dance a jig. He was anxious now because he could see that Eli and Kirk were also nearby engaged in their own trivia challenges. He had to get the three points he needed and fast. "We will clear the boards and start again. First Question: Zachary's dog Noah is what breed?"

Chris buzzed in just before Megan did, "An Irish Wolfhound Terrier mix."

"That's right."

"Question two: Zachary Quinto is the only person ever to appear on what magazine on two consecutive covers?"

"Entertainment Weekly." Chris answered correctly.

"You need one more point to win Chris, Next question: Zach plays what stringed instrument."

"The banjo!" Chris yelled before the judge could even tell him his buzz was first.

"Here's your marker Chris." Chris grabbed the over sized coin.

 _5:15pm_

Chris made his way over to 44th and Broadway. The only person there was Candice with green face paint. Chris looked at her questioningly.

"They made me sing a song from Wicked," she said. "Luckily it's my favorite musical."

Chris nodded and heard, "Chris!" He turned to see Zach in his Lion King costume.

"What are you wearing?"

"Not now."

They ran over to a man who was playing the guitar in underwear and cowboy hat. On the back of his tighy whities it read 'Naked Cowboy.' They handed him the two plastic markers and received their next clue.

As they read they could see Kirk running towards Candice and they knew this was going to be a foot race to the finish line. The boys took off as fast as they could towards 42nd street and 5th Avenue. They ran with one eye on the team behind them and in a few minutes they could see all the eliminated teams in the distance along with Phil Keoghan. Chris sighed in relief and Zach let out a breathless laugh as they planted both feet on the Amazing Race rug. They'd done it they'd won!

"Chris, Zach," Phil said, smiling. "You are team number one and you are the winners of The Amazing Race - Celebrity Edition!"

"Whoo!" Chris yelled.

"I'm going to let you guys catch your breath." Chris and Zach moved aside as Kirk and Candice stepped up behind them.

"Kirk and Candice, you are team number two and are 1st runner's up on The Amazing Race - Celebrity Edition," Phil said. "How are you feeling?"

"We tried our best," Kirk said.

"It just wasn't in God's plan."

"You ran a phenomenal race," Chris said as he hugged Candice and then Kirk.

"Yes, you were awesome competitors," Zach added.

The Manning Brothers arrived and taking in the other teams already there and they sighed, "Damn."

"Eli and Peyton, you are the third team to arrive and are the second runner's up on The Amazing Race - Celebrity Edition. What are you thinking right now?"

"That I hate dancing," Peyton said, laughing. "Nah, just that my brother and I ran a great race."

"We worked as a team and kicked butt on as many challenges as we could. Things just weren't for us today."

"Congrats, guys," Peyton said to Chris and Zach and extending his hand to each in turn.

"Chris and Zach," Phil asked. "Please come back up here." They jumped back onto the rug. "When you started this race, did you think you would be here as the winners?"

"Honestly, no." Chris said.

"How can you say that?" Zach asked. "You have been my rock this whole time. I can't imagine what this experience would have been without Chris."

"How so Zach?"

"Well, like in the sky diving challenge. Chris had faith in me and told me that I could do it and I did it."

"I was so scared on the plane, dude." Chris said. "I was trying to be strong for you."

"Well, you guys have jumped from airplanes, swam an obstacle course, ate haggis, climbed 70 stories and won 1 million dollars for Hollywood Unites for Haiti."

"Can I take a nap now? I'm exhausted!"


End file.
